UnTold
by silvermoonskies
Summary: "You know Rae, your cute when you're mad" he said casually and winked. She growled with frustration. A moment later an electric shock ran from their lips around their bodies. Buth he didn't care what she'd do to him, he never wants to loose her or see her in pain again. He wants to hold her and keep her safe, because maybe he had always been falling for her all along and maybe just


"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR VIDEO GAMES BEASTBOY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOURS AND CYBORGS BIKKERING ON STUPID GAMES THAT DON'T EVEN EXSIST!" Raven yelled inching closer and closer to Beastboy with every word. He was now pressed against the wall, her hands pulling the top of his shirt. He grinned.

"You know Rae your cute when you're mad" he said casually and winked. She growled with frustration.

"And you know _BB_ your annoying _all_ of the time." She responded, using his nickname sarcastically. His grin grew wider. "What?" she asked confused. She was still mad but had to start calming down so her powers didn't get out of control.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist bringing her closer. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked around the common room for someone watching, forgetting that everyone had left. He used his free hand to cup her chin and turn her head to face his. He wanted her to let go, to be with him. Her breath caught in her throat as she became fixed to his eyes. She never really noticed how mesmerizing and beautiful they were, like green emeralds full of light and untold past, she let her breath out slowly.

"Rae I need you…"he whispered huskily. He couldn't stop now, he was so close. A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know what to do. A moment ago she was mad at him and now it's come to this, what on earth was going on.

"Beastb-"she began but was stopped by his gentle lime green lips slowly pressing against hers and her eyes gradually closing. An electric shock ran from their lips all over their bodies almost instantly and once he was done he pulled away. He didn't care what she would do to him now because he had to kiss her. She couldn't let him go, not now, not ever it just felt too right. He was the only one who ever tried for her, trying to make her laugh and smile or pestering her to come and join the team and he was even there to comfort her when Malchior left, she almost let her emotions loose because of him. He was able to break her and it frightened her.

She looked up at him gazing into his eyes before closing hers and leaning in. Their lips met promptly and he kissed her more eagerly, she didn't hesitate to respond and her lips moved in rhythm with his, it was as if he was afraid to loose her. Pulling her as close as physically possible his right hand reached her hair becoming tangled in the soft purple mess. She didn't know what to do and she wanted more. Using the tip of her tongue she ran it across his bottom lip, he grinned teasingly. Before she knew it their lips danced in a battle impatiently and she ran both her hands up his toned chest locking around his neck, pulling more closely than she thought possible. His heart beat faster in his chest and he ran the arm which was around her waist along her side rotating her against the wall. Now Beastboy was pressing Raven up into the wall. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly and he let out a soft unexpected moan lifting her legs around his waist. She was now held up by Beastboy and the wall for support. His hands began roaming around her back faster with each passing second until they reached her face and he caressed her cheeks. He began to pull away unwillingly but he needed oxygen and by the way she was panting so did she. His eyes met with her beautiful amethyst pearls and smiled softly.

"You truly are Beautiful Rae" he whispered, their faces only inches apart. She blushed and looked down away from his stare. But he couldn't allow it, she didn't have to be embarrassed in front of him. He loved her and he knew from the very second their lips met that he always had, the kiss had just proven his thoughts. He cupped her chin bringing her face to look at his.

"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. I'm still the same old Beastboy… only taller, older and way more handsome" he teased causing a small smile to creep up on her lips. Suddenly something smashed causing both their heads to turn around. The whole common room was ruined, smashed glass, torn books and ripped curtains everywhere. He didn't care though and turned back to look at her. "But I'm your Beastboy and always will be." Her heart fluttered uncontrollably and she blushed a deep cerise but before she could respond his lips met hers once again, making her melt at his touch. The kiss was short and sturdy but enough for her to know he meant it. Enough for her to know that maybe she was falling for him bit by bit. Maybe she always had been.


End file.
